


Ushidai Kinktober 2020

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Caught, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgy, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Voyeurism, maid outfit, phone sex operator, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: KINKTOBERS HERE WHORES 😈😈
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima and Daichi!! Ushijima will bottom in some chapters, and I’ll post the ones where he does so if you don’t like that (or do) I’ll make sure to put that in the titles  
> ^（｀ω´ ）^ψ

HANDJOBS

Ushijima did not want to be at this house. He had only agreed because Daichi had pulled the “please can you do this for me” face and he knew that was his kryptonite. 

So here he was, sitting on Sugas couch and seriously contemplating passing out right there. Today’s practice had been especially grueling, with Iwaizumi making the Tokyo Olympic Volleyball team repeat the same formation until Yaku basically threw up. 

He felt the couch shift next to him and he opened an eye. It was Daichi, and the man shoved himself into Ushijimas side while seemingly heavily engaged in his conversation with Asahi. 

This conversation continued at the dinner table, and Ushijima didn’t even realize that Daichi had somehow gotten him to stand up. Damn, he really was tired. 

The concerned look on Asahis face was answered by Daichi. A quick “It’s fine, he just had a specifically tough practice” which got Suga to laugh and recall the days where they had practiced hard at Karasuno. The stories had no real effect on Ushijima, since he had not gone to Karasuno, but he still listened with the energy he had. 

His mind barely registered the hand on his thigh. It wasn’t like it was something that wasn’t regular, Daichi liked to keep his hands on Ushijimas toned thighs while they were out, just for some sort of physical attention. It wasn’t until that hand brushed over his dick that he actually registered something, the blood rushing south through his tired body and he really didn’t have the energy to stop it either. He shot Daichi with a glare, but his boyfriend smiled and kissed the look off his face. Suga made retching noises and Asahi covered his face in his hands.

Daichi laughed, a beautiful, loud laugh that made Wakatoshis insides all warm and gooey. He looked at his lover, hearts clouding his vision. 

He almost forgot about the hand rubbing along his hardening dick. One specific rub against the head of his cock had Ushijima hissing, pushing the shorter's hand away weakly. Daichi just moved his hand back. Ushijima thanked the volleyball gods that Asahi and Suga were sitting on the other side of the table. Asahi was telling of his job in Tokyo, how his manager was trying to get a bunch of designs from him at different times and showing the other two the scars on his hands from sewing needles and fabric scissors. 

Daichi told of his experiences as a cop, arresting teenagers for graffiti and his police test, where he got simultaneously tazed and pepper sprayed in the face. Ushijima remembered Daichi coming home that day, limping, his eyes bloodshot. He remembered his boyfriend whining for cuddles while the volleyball player was just trying to get out of his practice close and shower. 

He felt Daichis hand unbutton his jeans, pulling the zipper down and sticking his hand down his hands, palming the erect cock while the owner of said appendage tried hard to keep a straight face. Suga and Asahi weren’t paying attention to them, too engaged in their conversation. 

Ushijima inhaled sharply as his boxers were pulled down, the cool air of the dining room hitting his dick. Wakatoshi brought his hand up to bite his finger while Daichi brought his hand up and down, thumbing Ushijimas slit with his thumb. Looking over at his boyfriend, he could see his own erection tenting his pants. 

Ushijima came suddenly, biting his finger so hard he could feel his skin breaking. Suga had finally looked over at his friend, who had a smug expression on his face and was wiping his hand with a napkin. Looking over at Ushijima, his face flushed and breathing heavily. He squeezed his finger. Suga groaned, making Asahi jump and look over at Daichi. 

“Damn it, Daichi! Do you have to give Ushijima a handjob at the table again? I can’t stand you two!” Asahi squeaked, covering his reddening face with his hands. Daichi smiled lopsidedly, and blew a kiss at his best friend.


	2. Day 2: Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima does bottom! Also brat Ushijima is the best Ushijima ;)

Ushijima Wakatoshi very much liked eating out. 

It was convenient, he could get something made for him and he could marvel at the beauty that was his fiancé, and the way the man’s eyes lit up while the waiter would bring the food to them. It was a nice treat for himself and Daichi, since Ushijima had a high paying job and Daichi had a relatively good paying job. They always had quite a bit of money to spare. 

Sawamura Daichi also liked eating out. 

But not that kind of eating out. 

He liked eating Wakatoshi out. 

He liked the way that the man would gasp and squirm, the way tears welled up in his eyes and he gripped Daichis black hair. That was the only time where Ushijima was vulnerable. He didn’t bottom often, but when he got into a specific headspace Daichi always loved to make the best of it. 

Now was one of those days, Daichi having the day off and Ushijima getting home an hour longer than usual. Daichi had already made dinner, something he usually didn’t do due to the fact that Ushijima was the first one home. Daichi heard footsteps from outside their apartment, and he knew it was Ushijima. But something was different…

Ushijima was  _ stomping  _ down to their door. While it has happened before, it hasn’t happened enough times for it to be unsurprising. Daichi could feel himself smiling hysterically. 

Oh, he was gonna have fun today. 

He heard Ushijima curse as the key scraped against the door and was thrust roughly into the keyhole. The lock turned sharply and the key was pulled out sharply. The door opened and Ushijima stormed in, slamming the door and dropping his bag unceremoniously. Daichi flinched at the sound of Ushijima plopping onto the couch, an angry huff leaving his tall frame. 

He must have had a rough day. 

“Rough day honey?” Daichi called out in a sweet tone. He didn’t want to tick off his Fiancé if he was planning on getting his way tonight. An angry grunt of approval, and Daichi could hear the couch shuffle around as he moved to face the back. 

“Babe, you should take a shower” Daichi said, throwing a pitiful look at his lover. “You’ll feel better” 

Ushijima let out an ‘ _ ugh _ ’ before shoving himself off the couch and moving quickly to the shower. Daichi felt his eye twitch, already having enough of the mans attitude. 

It was when the man slammed the bathroom door that Daichi turned the stove down and placed his hand on his hips. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Daichi bellowed, knowing the man hadn’t changed yet (he hadn’t even turned on the shower yet). It was silent for a moment, before the bathroom door opened slowly. Daichi only took a second to rake his eyes over Ushijima’s bare chest. Said male crossed his arms, looking a mix of guilty and still angry. 

“You know we don’t slam doors in this house,” Daichi said, using his ‘captain voice’ (named accordingly by Nishinoya). 

Ushijima had the nerve to  _ glare _ . 

“You’re not my parent,” Ushijima said calmly, though Daichi knew his tone. He was talking back. Daichis eyes widened.

“Oh, yeah?” Daichi said, stepping forward closer to his fiancé. “That’s not what you said last week,” Daichi smirked, watching as Ushijimas face flushed scarlet. 

Well, now Daichi knew his lover was in a different headspace tonight, he just wanted to know what happened and for Ushijima to stop being a brat. He voiced those last two thoughts, and Ushijima huffed. 

“ _ Hey. _ ” Daichi said, voice stern. Ushijima locked eyes with him. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. But I don’t fucking like your attitude right now” Daichi finished, poking a finger at his lovers chest. 

Then, the huge fucker did the unthinkable. 

The bitch  _ rolled his eyes _ . 

Daichis control snapped, he took a step forward again and dug his fingers into the taller males scalp and yanked his fiancé’s head down. 

“Get on your fucking hands and knees” 

Ushijima had the nerve to look  _ excited _ , making his way to the bedroom. Daichi smiled wickedly. He clicked his tongue, gaining the attention of the other. Wakatoshi turned around, raising an eyebrow as Daichi simply pointed a finger toward the floor in front of him. Ushijima’s eyes widened.

“What? I don’t-” Ushijima was silenced as Daichi cleared his throat. 

“Did you think you could get what you wanted today by acting like this?” Daichi said, laughing and crossing his arms. Ushijima narrowed his eyes. 

“I bet you didn’t even have a bad day today!” Daichi said, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor underneath him. “You’re just acting like this to rile me up, you just want to be punished and filled up like the whore you are” Daichi stopped laughing suddenly, baring his teeth and pointing once again at the floor. 

“So get on the fucking floor, slut” 

Now, Ushijima in his right mind would  _ never _ listen to anyone if they talked to him like that. He didn’t have  _ that _ much of a bad day, but he still wanted his fiancé’s reaction to him coming home and acting like how he was. He had expected to make Daichi more commanding and eventually get dicked down like normal. 

This wasn’t what he was expecting, though. It wasn’t like he was denying that it was hot. His feet moved him toward Daichi and he fell to the ground, only on his knees. Daichi nudged him with his foot, the other taking the hint and turning around before dropping on his hands. 

Daichi took his time, running his hands along Ushijimas broad back before pulling his pants and underwear down. He landed a light smack on his fiancé’s ass, and the brunet flinched. 

Daichi spread Ushijima, showing his twitching hole, which he stared at, before licking a stripe from his perineum to his puckering entrance. He kicked around it, making Wakatoshi shudder and his hands scrabble for purchase on the bare wooden floor. Daichi kicked along Ushijimas hole, tasting the sweat that he had yet to wash off.

Daichi would never admit it out loud, but he really didn’t mind it. He thrust his tongue inside his lover and couldn’t help but groan as Ushijima keened. He could practically see the tears coming out of his eyes right now. 

“Daichi!” He gasped, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and panting. “hh… please! I need it so bad…” Daichi pulled his tongue away, biting the taller males right asscheek and relishing in the long, drawn-out moan falling from the others lips. 

“What do you need, babe?” Daichi asked, before diving back down for another taste of the volleyball player. Ushijima fucking  _ whined _ , sending all of what was left of daichis blood in his body straight down to his cock. 

“You! Please, Daichi!” Ushijima sobbed, reaching down to grasp at his neglected dick, but his hand was swatted away. Daichi pulled his face away, punishing the borderline growl leaving the others lips with a hat smack on his ass. Daichi untied the strings on his sweatpants, pulling the fabric down.

“Oh, are you sure you deserve it, big boy?”


	3. Day Three: Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bottom ushi today :(

Daichi never seemed to catch a break. Since his and Ushijima’s relationship had now been public since Ushijima was tired of his fans crawling all over him for a date, Daichi couldn’t show his face at one of Ushijima’s games without getting a dirty glare or even a threat. 

Today, Daichi didn’t even seem to see the dirty glares sent his way or the mumbling of people finding out where he lives. He was too busy trying to will away the boner tenting his shorts. 

They were a gift from Bokuto, of course they were a gift from Bokuto. A simple box, holding the very thing that would absolutely kill Daichi Sawamura. A pair of compression tights, the same brand the owl man has wore to his own games for years. 

The tights made Ushijima smile and Daichi squirm in his seat. 

Daichi watched as Ushijima jumped once again to spike the set sent to him. Daichis eyes were all over the man's thighs, which flexed and tensed with the movement of his playing. Daichi groaned under his breath, imagining what it would be like to be fucked by his boyfriend with the articles of clothing on. 

He should excuse himself to the bathroom before he came right then and there in his pants. The buzzer went off, signaling the win for Ushijima’s team. The team all crowded around Ushijima, congratulating him and blocking Daichi’s view. Mentally cursing those men, he stood up, using the bag he had from buying some souvenirs to hide his erection. He went down to the court, where Ushijima was drinking water and stretching, flexing his thigh muscles again and making Daichis knees weak. 

Ushijima looked up from his water bottle, giving Daichi a soft smile and making Daichi smile with him. The taller male turned and waved toward his teammates, walking to Daichi and slinging his volleyball bag over his shoulder. Daichi grabbed his boyfriend's arm, dragging him to the car. Ushijima, startled as he was, kept his stoic expression as he was taken. When they both successfully got into the vehicle, Daichi practically stepped on the gas, deciding not to wait until they got home and turning into an empty parking lot. Ushijima looked over at his boyfriend as the care as turned off. 

“Daichi, what are you-“ Ushijima started, but was interrupted by Daichi climbing over the center console. He sat right on Ushijima’s lap, picking up the larger hand and placing it on his swollen dick. Wakatoshis eyes widened only slightly. 

“God, you were so hot out there” Daichi said, exhaling sharply as he started rocking his hips on the compression tights wrapped around Ushijima’s left thigh. “With your stupid fucking compression shits from Bo” He said, biting his lip and increasing the pace of his thrusts. Ushijima’s hands found Daichis hips, giving him better control. 

“Oh, shit!” Daichi cried, moaning and thrusting sloppily against the pure muscle that was Ushijima’s thigh. He could feel his orgasm coming, so he went faster, chasing his release. 

About a minute later, his orgasm hit him like a train, making his legs twitch and his head swim with clouds. He threw his head back, thumping it against the windshield. He swore he has never come more in his life, panting and whining whenever the feeling hit him. He brought his head back down when he could actually form a proper thought, smiling blissfully and fucked out. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you look hot in those fucki mg tights?” Daichi chuckled, resting his head on Ushijima’s chest. The other, absolutely confused out of his mind, but still hard nonetheless, rested his hand on Daichis head. 

“Yeah, you may have told me once or twice”


End file.
